Bow hunters typically use pin sights when hunting game. The pin sight includes at least one pin which is positioned on the bow and is used to aim at the target, such as a deer. Before an archer hunts, the pin is positioned on the bow for a certain distance, i.e., 100 yards. If the archer is to shoot at game at a different distance, the pin will have to be repositioned with respect to the bow, i.e., it will have to be moved vertically. Additionally, there are times when the pin has to be moved horizontally relative to the bow. In either of these instances, it is important that the pin remain generally perpendicular to the plane of the bow. On many bow sight mounts, when the pin is repositioned, the design of the mount does not ensure that the pin will remain in the desired perpendicular position.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,524,601 and 5,509,402, all of which are assigned to the same assignee of the current invention, and all of which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose pin mounts which maintain the pin perpendicular to the plane of the bow during adjustment of the pin. However, the pin mounts can be improved upon.